


Tempus Fugit

by Baeriboom



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Best Couple, Coffee, F/M, Friendship, I really love them, Other, Starbucks, ichabbie - Freeform, past and future, they're so cute, together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeriboom/pseuds/Baeriboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Os invernos eram assim, cheios de copos de café da Starbucks espalhados pelas mesas, cobertores vermelhos xadrez sobre as poltronas e sorrisos espontâneos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 O tempo é raro.

   Não é palpável, nem maleável, mas fugidio.

   Não é concreto, nem visível, mas intangível.

   Não é luz, nem sombras, mas inconstância.

   Abigail Mills, assim como todos os outros, não o sabia definir.

   Na escuridão, o tempo parecia congelar; no pôr do sol, correr mais lentamente; à luz da lua, parecia deslocado – quase irreal. Mas naquela manhã sem sol e sem vento, o tempo parecia  simplesmente não existir. Junto à névoa que cobria Sleepy Hollow, tudo o que havia lá fora era sombras e silêncio.

   A janela embaçada, o hálito quente e o ar frio.

   Os invernos eram assim, cheios de copos de café da Starbucks espalhados pelas mesas, cobertores vermelhos xadrez sobre as poltronas e sorrisos espontâneos. E até mesmo Ichabod Crane, sentado em frente à lareira com um livro nas mãos, nada sabia sobre o tempo que podia ou não existir ali dentro.

   Acordar todos os dias e sentir que nada jamais mudava era a única coisa que o fazia lembrar de viver. Todo o resto era insólito. Todos os seus medos, desejos, lembranças e esperanças. Todos os seus amores e as suas culpas. Todo o seu ser.

   A única coisa concreta naquele seu mundinho ultrapassado demais era Abigail.

   Como uma âncora para seu pequeno barco sem rumo, ela o mantinha preso àquela realidade que nunca lhe pertencera, de fato. Aquele lugar cheio de carros, fumaça, barulho e regras novas que não era seu. Era encantador, de certa forma. Fascinante, curioso e às vezes assustador, mas jamais intragável.

   Até mesmo gostava das luzes, da tecnologia e dos ruídos de vez em quando. Se acostumara a ele, como o bom ser humano que era, e não deixava de agradecer por ainda poder estar ali ao invés de se tornar apenas uma lembrança que ninguém mais possuía. Não acabaria como Jeremy ou Katrina, porque sabia que havia alguém para lembrar dele, sempre.

   Sentia falta dos cabelos vermelhos da esposa brilhando ao sol, e às vezes até das citações do filho.

   Mas nunca se demorava a voltar para a realidade – ou o que quer que fosse aquele mundo meio distorcido – porque nele havia Abbie, Jenny e Frank (e até Hawley), e pensar demais já se tornara um hábito incômodo quando não queria mais voltar às lembranças daquele passado distante.

   - Pensativo, Crane? – Abigail lhe sorrira espontaneamente, como sempre. A cabeça encostada ao vidro embaçado da janela e os joelhos contra o peito.

   - Pode-se dizer que estou sendo meramente reflexivo, Tenente – sorrira de volta, fechando o livro sobre o colo e cruzando as mãos sobre a capa dura já desbotada pelo tempo. A maioria de seus livros favoritos eram assim. Tinham mais _cara_ de lar do que os novos e chamativos que encontrava nas livrarias/cafeterias. – No entanto, tenho a impressão de que qualquer informação relevante o suficiente para ser armazenada em minha memória não está entre as reflexões do dia.

   - Tenho certeza que não – Grace rira suavemente, abaixando a cabeça como sempre fazia. – Mas quem precisa pensar em um dia frio como esse? Vamos lá, Crane. Não é tão ruim assim esvaziar a mente por uma manhã, certo?

   De maneira amigável, Abbie levantou-se de seu lugar ao lado da janela e seguiu em direção à cozinha, tendo o olhar de Ichabod sobre si. Demorou alguns minutos, mas finalmente voltou com suas duas canecas de café quente e aconchegante, perfeito para o inverno de Sleepy Hollow. Andou até o tapete, em frente à lareira, e sentou-se ao lado de Crane, lhe empurrando a segunda xícara com seu sorriso inesgotável.

   - Não é nenhum Starbucks, mas é o máximo que temos para hoje.

   Com um quase imperceptível e agradecido sorriso, Ichabod deixou-se aceitar a bebida e a companhia a seu lado em silêncio. Ambos bebericando o café sem interrupções. Apenas  o crepitar das chamas e as luzes bruxuleantes dançando nas paredes. Paz e tranquilidade, pelo menos por um instante. Talvez isso fosse tudo o que ele precisava no momento.

   - Tenente... – chamou em tom baixo, vendo Abigail virar o rosto para encará-lo. E no entanto, fitando seus olhos escuros naquele momento e a forma com que a luz alaranjada brincava com os contornos de seu rosto, acabou percebendo que palavras não eram necessárias. O silêncio sempre tinha muito mais a dizer. – Não é nada, esqueça.

   E ela apenas assentiu, pensativa, porque também tinha a habilidade de compreender o silêncio como ninguém.

   - A nós dois?

   Abigail levantou sua caneca, vendo Crane seguir o exemplo, com seu sorriso bobo e sincero.

   - Sempre. 


End file.
